


No Good

by MizzieOnTumblr



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s08e19 Taxi Driver, Gen, Purgatory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 16:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizzieOnTumblr/pseuds/MizzieOnTumblr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I was never any good up there anyway."</p><p>Benny didn't want to go back.  It's not like he'd earned it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Good

_"I was never any good up there anyway."_

\--

No good at all.

I mean, I weren't all bad.  I got myself a job, for a while.  I was good to people.  I stole my food from plastic bags instead of meat suits.  That ain't so bad, is it?

But it weren't good.  I survived, and it was rough.  I had one pal in the world and he don't visit.  No, no good at all.

And then there was Crystal.  I'll bet she was a nice girl.  Good.  Sweet.  Maybe had a life ahead of her.

One real bad night and all that goes away.  No more Crystal.  I didn't even know I was doing it until it was done - 'till she was done, rather.

(Well, he don't need to know about that stuff.)

I guess, in a way, I always wanted Dean to be the one to gank me anyhow.  He picked his brother over me.  Not surprising, but it still takes me back here.  It's what I deserve.  Thanks, Dean.  I don't mean that sarcastic-like.  Thank you.

I do wonder about what the angel said that one day...where do souls go once they die in Purgatory?  Maybe I'll find out.  It can't get much worse than living topside.

I just hope that sending Sam back there is gonna give Dean some happiness.  I hope I can make things better for him somehow.

Yeah...I wasn't any good up there, so I'll hang around.  Get going, Sam.

Goodbye, Dean.

I did my best up there.

Too bad it weren't good enough.


End file.
